


On Top Of The Mountain

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Snowed In, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating an akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir are stranded in a lodge on top of a mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top Of The Mountain

_Of all the places to be stranded after defeating the akuma, it’s on top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere…_

“Could you…” I begin, but I don’t know I should ask Tikki to transform me back to Marinette or for her to tell my parents that I’m at least _alive_ and relatively safe…

 

“My lady, how can I be of assistance?” 

 

_When did you get here, Chat Noir?_

“If you can teleport both of us to someplace safer, that’d be nice.” I answer, as I walk towards him. 

 

“What’s wrong with being in here with such an amazing girl?” 

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because we’re stranded in the middle of nowhere, this building has no locks on its doors, and my family has no idea if I’m even alive right now?” I answer, and that was probably kind of harsh, for at least I’m stranded in here with someone I trust and like being with. 

 

_I’ll… make it up to you once we get out of here. Do you like cookies? I’ll have my mom make you some and say they’re for a friend._

“…if you want to go home, I can take you there.” he answers, except it’s still snowing and I don’t want him to get hurt. 

 

_Also, he has no idea where I live, and I’m pretty sure my directions would be awful…_

 

“If you can do that when it stops snowing, that’d be nice.” 

 

“Of course. I would do anything for such a _purrfect_ girl.” he answers, as he kisses me on the hand.

 

_And I would love if you decided to refrain from making more puns, but I guess I’ll just have to accept them as a part of life if we’re going to remain partners._


End file.
